The present invention relates generally to aerial toys and more particularly to a boomerang.
Various boomerang designs are presently manufactured for commercial sale. Boomerangs have generally V-shaped configurations and comprise two integrally connected elongated wings generally defining an included angle therebetween of approximately 90.degree.. Heretofore, toy boomerangs have generally been made of wood and have had substantially planar bottom surfaces. Such boomerangs have generally been handmade and consequently have not been precisely balanced. Boomerangs of this type have not performed satisfactorily and have shown poor impact resistance.
A boomerang is thrown by imparting forward motion as well as spin to the boomerang. When thrown in a generally horizontal direction, the boomerang is intended to follow a curving trajectory through the air which ultimately returns the boomerang to the location from which it was thrown. Many commercially available boomerangs return to the proper location only when thrown in a precise manner requiring a high degree of skill which is beyond most users, while other boomerangs simply fail to return regardless of how they are thrown.